Some information used in the present specification and drawings was provided by Samsung Electronics Co., Ltd. (hereinafter referred to as Samsung), LG Electronics Inc., NERC, and CRC/ETRI (which is clarified in the drawings).
A Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) code has a high error correcting capability and has been widely adopted in transmission systems for digital broadcasting, for example, Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)-S.2, DVB-T.2, and DVB-C.2 of Europe, Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) 3.0 of the U.S., and the like in recent years (for example, refer to Non-Patent Literature 1).
From a recent study, it is known that performance near a Shannon limit is obtained from the LDPC code when a code length increases, similar to a turbo code. Because the LDPC code has a property that a shortest distance is proportional to the code length, the LDPC code has advantages of a block error probability characteristic being superior and a so-called error floor phenomenon observed in a decoding characteristic of the turbo code being rarely generated, as characteristics thereof.